Quiet Minds
"Quiet Minds" is the fifteenth episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Kalinda Vazquez and directed by Eagle Egilsson. It is the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 30, 2014. Synopsis Neal finds himself back in Storybrooke and yearns for a way to reconnect with his son Henry, whose memories of his father are gone, while also trying to find his own father, Rumplestiltskin, whom he has just learned is alive but missing, and Regina discovers a possible connection with Robin Hood. Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tale Land that was over the past year, agonizing over the death of his father, Neal - with the help of Belle and enchanted candelabra Lumiere - attempts to find a magical solution to bring back Rumplestiltskin from the dead.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr65532.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen*/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Henri Lubatti as Lumiere *Rebecca Mader as the Wicked Witch of the West/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood*/Robin Hood Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland Uncredited *CGI Flying Monkey *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell* Quotes 'Robin Hood: What about this? Is this magical? Regina Mills: Not exactly. But, it's a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength, or even act as a love potion of sorts. It's called Whisky, and, no, it's not magical. Especially, not the next day. Trivia Production Notes *The title card features Lumiere. *The cover of the book which holds the key to the Dark One's vault,File:315Book.png shows an image of the Gnostic deity Abraxas. The text and the image is a replica of the engraving on one of the Abraxas stones. **The text inside the bookFile:315Page.png is written in Latin, as is the bookFile:315OnlyRestore.png that Belle uses to identify the symbol on Neal's hand. *The label on Zelena's bottle of orange juiceFile:315OrangeJuice.png says Andana; the Cebuano word for "story".http://translate.google.com/#ceb/en/andana It is "best before" January 21. 2014. The text at the top of the bottle says "la pulpe se dépose naturellement", which is French for "pulp settles naturally". *The symbols on the vault of the Dark OneFile:315VaultOpens.png includes the tomoe, the triquetra, the triangle, the Eye of Providence and the pentagram. Circling all the other symbols is the Ouroboros, which represents cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself—fitting for the vault of the Dark One. Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest flashbacks occur after "Witch Hunt" and before the opening scene of "The Tower", and one year before the casting of the new curse in part two of "A Curious Thing". *The Land Without Magic events occur after "The Tower" and before "It's Not Easy Being Green". Episode Connections *Belle remarks that Hook tried to kill her twice; referring to the events of "Queen of Hearts" and "The Outsider". *Emma gave the swan keychain necklace back to Neal in "Manhattan". *Belle mentions events in "Lacey" when Rumplestiltskin built the library of the castle. *Regina remembers events of "Quite a Common Fairy" when Tinker Bell helped her find a second chance at true love. *Hook reminisces about Neal, when he was still Baelfire, and the time they spent together in "And Straight On 'Til Morning". *Neal mentions that he almost married his grandfather's evil minion, who he first met in "Selfless, Brave and True". *Emma tells Neal about Walsh proposing to her and how she later discovered his true identity in "New York City Serenade". *Emma recalls the life she and Neal wanted to have in Tallahassee, which they decided in "Tallahassee". *What happened to Lumiere after Belle took him away is shown in "Bleeding Through". *Rumplestiltskin's fate after he was taken captive by Zelena is revealed in "A Curious Thing". *Belle also returns to Snow White and the others in "A Curious Thing". *After discovering Zelena's true identity, Emma intends to ask Regina to cast a protective spell around Mary Margaret's apartment, which is enacted in "The Jolly Roger". *The pond where Emma tells Henry about his father is the same pond that Regina took him to in "The Tower", and where Hook finds Emma in "Snow Drifts". Cultural References Disney *This episode features an enchanted candelabra named Lumiere, a character from the Walt Disney Animation Studios adaptation of "Beauty and the Beast". Fairy Tales and Folklore *This episode features Belle from the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale, Rumplestiltskin from the Rumplestiltskin fairy tale, Hook from the Peter Pan story as well as the Wicked Witch of the West and Flying Monkeys from the The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. International Titles Videos 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Promo 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Sneak Peek 1 3x15 - Quiet Minds - Sneak Peek 2 References